El cielo y la Panda de Descriteriados
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Donde Tsuna es el cielo Arcobaleno, y estos son una panda de descriteriados... y una panda de degenerados la mayoría del tiempo. Historias cortas que siguen la misma línea... se aceptan pedidos.
1. Abstinencia

El sonido de las balas y el olor de la pólvora dominaban en la casa, los gritos, el sonido de los golpes, las cosas rompiéndose al chocar contra la dura cerámica, todo era molesto... Y todo ello no la dejaban dormir, simplemente no podía dormir con todo el ruido a su alrededor, y lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir su suerte.

Otro jarrón rompiéndose, y levantó su mano para tomar su celular viendo la hora, las tres de la mañana, debía estar lista para estar en la escuela en menos de 5 horas, ella no funcionaba con menos de 8 horas de sueño, esto era imperdonable.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mirando el techo por unos segundos para luego bajarse de la cama colocando sus pies en sus pantuflas de conejito, regalo de su querida nube. Camino con su fiel León de peluche, (ofrenda de Paz de su sol después de una de sus "travesuras" )hasta la puerta y luego de sacar varios seguros abrió está notando que los ruidos eran incluso más fuertes detrás de esta, los mataré, pasó por su cabeza mientras se hacía paso hasta donde el ruido provenía

—¡Agarralo Kora! — Grito el rubio apuntando su arma a su sol quien sólo sonreia esquivando los golpes de una enojada Lal Mirch.

— ¡¿Que Crees que intento hacer imbecil?! — Grito en respuesta la mujer gruñendo ante la mirada prepotente que el italiano le estaba regalando.

— Abstinencia. — La sola palabra pareció espantar cualquier sonido que quisiera hacerse presente en la habitación, y los tres presentes palidecieron, algunos más notablemente que otros.

— ¡Pero fue Reborn quien empezó! — Chillo Collonello en respuesta bajando su arma al igual que el resto de los presentes.

— ¡Si! ¡Él nos provocó! — Añadió la mujer de cabellos azul. — ¡El imbecil debería ser el único castigado! — El nombrado ni siquiera trato de defenderse, sabía perfectamente que caería en oídos sordos.

— dos semanas. — Fue la contestación de la joven de cabellos castaños antes de darse la vuelta con toda la intención de volver a su cómoda cama, ¿Como es que ella era la única despierta? ¿Ya todos los demás a parte de ella estaban acostumbrados? ¿Cuanto tiempo le llevaría acostumbrarse también? Esperaba que menos tiempo que el que le tomara perder su cordura, o quizás era la misma cantidad de tiempo.

— ¡¿Dos semanas?!¡¿No días?!

— ¡Pero moriremos! — Uso la carta de la lástima el joven soldado, pero el cielo ni se inmutó.

— Duraron una buena cantidad de años sin un cielo, estoy segura que podrán funcionar perfectamente bien un par de semanas.—Dijo de forma solemne pensando en reportarse enferma a la escuela mañana, y pasar el día recuperando el sueño perdido ¿A quien le interesaba la prueba de ciencia que tenía? Mera formalidad, Verde ya la había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Antes de entrar a su habitación se giró para ver al mejor hitman del mundo con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión oh, así que de eso se trataba.

— Son Tres semanas para ti Reborn, ya que se añaden a la que ya tenías. — Le sonrió suavemente, típico de Reborn querer arrastrar al resto en sus castigos, porque si él no podía tenerla ¿Por que alguien más debería? Él la encontró primero, era suya por derecho.

— ¿En serio crees poder durar tanto sin mí? — Pregunto de forma elegante sin dejar su sonrisa desaparecer.

— No lo sé ¿Deberíamos probar cuanto tiempo puedo durar? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Cuanto apuestas? — Quizo saber elevando una ceja viendo como el mayor dejaba de sonreír .

— Tsk. — Chasqueo la lengua viendo a otra parte con las risas y burlas del par con el que se encontraba peleando hace instantes detrás de él.

— Eso creí. — Fue su turno para sonreír con arrogancia y finalmente poder entrar a una habitación libre de sonidos, a veces realmente deseaba no ser el cielo de tal panda de descriteriados.

Cuando finalmente se metió en su cama notó que tenía compañía, y al abrir los ojos vio a su linda nube durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

—Conejito... — Murmuró el de cabellos morados abrazándose a él cuerpo de la menor con cuidado y cariño, bueno, a veces no era tan malo.

Aclaraciones:

Esta es una serie de historias corta donde Tsuna en lugar de ser la heredera de Vongola se convierte en el cielo de los arcobalenos, asi que es algo como Tsunaxarcobaleno, lei varios fics sobre esto y me gusto bastante asi que decidi probar.

En el siguiente Capitulo explicare mas sobre su relacion y la historia, y tambien acepto pedidos, asi que si quieren ver a Tsuna o alguno de los arcobalenos en alguna situacion en particular solo diganlo~

Por cierto en esta historia Tsuna fue prácticamente educada por los arcobalenos asi que no esperen que sea al igual que en el anime, algo de esa panda de descriteriados se le tenía que quedar.


	2. ¿pederasta?

Algunas personas poseían lo que se conocía comúnmente como "Llamas" poderes que les permitían hacer cosas con las que el humano promedio tan solo podia soñar. La mayoría de los usuarios de Llamas actuaban como generadores, creando sus propias llamas las cuales podían usar a su gusto y disposición (claro después de aprender a controlarlas por supuesto), había un solo problema al respecto, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera la persona o cuánto control o disciplina tuviera llegaría un punto en que sus llamas le pasarían la cuenta a su cuerpo, después de todo usuarios de llamas o no, eran solo humanos, pero para eso existían los usuarios más raros de llamas, los cielos.

Los cielos a diferencia del resto (Lluvia, sol, nube, niebla, rayo, tormenta y en raros casos noche) actuaban como batería, siendo incapaces de crear llamas por su cuenta, ellos armonizaban con las llamas de otros, ayudando a aliviar la presión y revitalizandose por las llamas extras que tomaban, Tsuna era un cielo.

— Cuando tenía 8 años mí padre hizo enojar a la persona equivocada, y este envío a un asesino a matarme. — Comento mientras comía su almuerzo con toda la calma del mundo— Para mí suerte _(o mala suerte)_ ese asesino no solo no me mato sino que además me protegió y se encargó de cualquier que quisiera hacerme daño.

— Wow suena como una buena persona Desu — Dijo la chica de castaños cabellos oscuro algo impresionada por la historia de su nueva amiga.

— ¿Buena persona? El bastardo no me mato solo porque resulte ser un cielo, y una compatible con él y su panda de descriteriados — ¿Buena persona? Ja, el infierno se congelaria antes de que eso sucediera. — Luego de eso de alguna forma lograron convencer a mis padres de que lo más saludable era que estuvieran cerca mío _(que la acosaran)_ y eventualmente mí Madre acepto tanto su presencia que los dejo a cargo de mí mientras se iba de vacaciones con Papá. — Los bastardos, no se equivoquen quería a sus padres, pero ¿Que clase de padres dejaban a un cielo lindo e inocente como ella con ... Esas "bestias" ? En serio ¿Que estaba mal con ellos? Siempre supo que su madre no era la persona más cercana a la realidad pero espero más de su Padre siendo parte de Vongola y sabiendo perfectamente como es que los cielos armonizaban con sus elementos, hombre sin corazón.

— Oh-uh eso suena... Complicado — Murmuró insegura de que decir en esta situación, era la primera vez que se hacía amiga de alguien con tan... "Colorido" pasado.

— Pero bueno, así fue como conocí a Reborn. — Finalizó de contar su historia cerrando la caja de su almuerzo.

— Oh ya entiendo, espera ¡¿Que?! — Chillo sorprendida, hasta ahora solo hablo de personas que dudaba querer conocer nada que ver con el caballero que era Reborn-san.

— ¿Que no lo dije? Reborn era el asesino. — _Aún lo es_ , quizo agregar pero por lo pálido que el rostro de su primera y única amiga se volvió asumía que mejor esperaba a ganar algo más de confianza antes de decir esa parte.

Camino a casa Tsuna no podía evitar pensar en la historia que le contó a su amiga, toda era cierta y eso hacía que se preguntara algo.

— Reborn ¿Eres un pedófilo? — Pregunto en la mesa durante la cena haciendo que la sala quedará en silencio hasta que las risas comenzaron a oírse. — No, espera ¿Todos son pedófilos? — Ahora varios se ahogaron en sus risas o té, y el aire se volvió denso.

— Tsuna-chan... ¿Puedo saber que te llevo a hacer esa pregunta? — Quizo saber Fon limpiando algo de té de su ropa con la servilleta.

— Bueno, ustedes me conocieron cuando apenas tenía 8 años, y entonces decidieron que fuera su cielo _(sin siquiera preguntarle si quería o mejor dicho explicarle la situación)_ y ya que eso significaba que bueno... Armonizaramos... — Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas y la mayoría presente pensó _"Que linda"._

— Oh eso... Bueno, pues tus llamas eran muy compatibles con las nuestras, algo muy raro, ya sabes cuánto tiempo pasamos buscando un cielo... Además nunca tuvimos la intención de hacer nada inapropiado contigo mientras fueras una niña... — Murmuró un tanto incómodo por la conversación. — Como ya sabrás esperamos a que fueras mayor... Y estuvieras dispuesta. — Finalmente recuperó la compostura y el aire pareció volverse menos denso. — Así que no, ninguno de nosotros es un pederasta.

— Hmmm entiendo, lo siento por preguntar. — Se disculpó para luego comenzar a comer como si no hubiera pasado nada y no hubiera acusado a nadie de ser un posible pederasta.

—Esta bien… — Asintió el asiático para volver a comer y esa fue una de las cenas más tranquilas que Tsuna tuvo, si hubiera sabido que para tener una cena sin explosiones o gritos todo lo que necesitaba era acusarlos de pederastas lo habría hecho a hace mucho tiempo.


	3. Deseo

Para que un cielo pudiera tomar las llamas de sus elementos se requería... _contacto._ Un abrazo, un apretón de manos, un beso, pero para que pudieran armonizar y que tomara las llamas correctamente y no solo miseras cantidades, se necesitaba realizar el acto mas intimo de todos _(físicamente hablando)_ Necesitaban, _hacer el amor._

Cuando a Tsuna le explicaron la situación penso que no seria capaz de hacerlo, es decir siendo sincera todos los arcobalenos eran irritablemente apuestos... _(desgraciados de buen ver)_ y para ser honestos ninguno de ellos le era indiferente e incluso habia llegado a tenerles cariño _(a quererlos, a amarlos)_ pero aún así tener _sexo,_ con todos ellos... Bueno parecia un poco imposible. Hasta que el primer beso subido de tono llego, hasta que probo por primera vez el sabor de las _(deliciosos)_ llamas que ellos le tenían que ofrecer.

— ¡Es solo el un compañero! — Grito luego de que llegara a casa con la esencia de _otra_ tormenta a casa y el siempre dulce Fon, el siempre Tranquilo Fon, había estallado.

— ¡¿Por que aceptaste sus llamas?! — Pregunto colerico no encontrando la calma o la paciencia necesaria para actuar de forma mas racional, no cuando otra tormenta habia intentando robar su cielo, no cuando alguien mas quiso tomar su lugar, el que habia estado buscando por años, el que se gano. _El que era suyo por derecho._

— ¡No lo hice! ¡Solo me tomo la mano! — Contesto ya molesta por la situación sin entender cuál era problema.

— En ese caso esta bien que yo haga lo mismo. — Sonrió finalmente pero esa no era su sonrisa de siempre... Habia algo oscuro en ella que a Tsuna no le gusto, y antes de que pudiera decir algo Fon tomo su mano solo que no se detuvo ahi y estrello sus labios contra los suyos sosteniéndola por la cintura.

No era su primer beso, ellos siempre la besaban _(siempre la acosaban sexualmente)_ y la abrazaban, pero este beso era diferente a cualquier otro. Estaba intoxicada con el sabor de las llamas contrarias, con el calor que podia sentir correr por todo su cuerpo. Ella ... Ella queria _mas._ Antes de que Fon pudiera pensar en separar se, Tsuna le sujeto de su traje tradicional chino, y mordió su labio inferior, enseguida sus lenguas se encontraron en un caótico baile húmedo y caliente que ambos disfrutaron. El cielo estaba obsorviendo las llamas, calmandolas, manteniendolas bajo control y Fon sintio un peso salir de sus hombros que lo hizo sentir libre y que respirar fuera mas fácil.

— ¡Tsuna es hora de la cena! — Grito Collonello logrando traer de vuelta a la realidad al mayor quien se alejó un poco de la chica dandole un segundo para respirar notando el como sus ojos brillaban de un hermoso ambar que no habia visto antes.

— Yo... ayudare a poner la mesa. — Dijo la adolescente saliendo de la habitación antes de que el pelinegro pudiera detenerla.

Durante la cena despues de su Madre se fue a dormir ya que mañana iba a salir temprano de compras para tener todo listo para sus vacaciones, todos los arcobalenos notaron el extraño brillo en los ojos de su cielo.

— Creo que puedo hacerlo... _(queria hacerlo)_ — Les llamo la atención — Armonizar con ustedes digo... — Ante eso todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo o pensando fijando su atencion en la joven castaña.

— Conejito, no tienes que obligarte a hacer nada, nosotros podemos espe—

— Creo que disfrutaré hacerlo. — Lo interrumpio parándose de su lugar — No, estoy segura que lo disfrutare — Finalizo mientras se iba de la habitación dejando a los arcobalenos solos. La espera habia terminado y el premio estaba a su alcance.


	4. Vongola

Cuando la mayoría de sus hijos fallecieron Timoteo se vio en la necesidad de encontrar un nuevo sucesor, Xanxus no era una opción, demasiado incontrolable y salvaje estaba bien como lider de Varia pero no lograba imaginarlo como Don de los Vongola, sus opciones eran limitadas la verdad.

También estaba la hija de Iemitsu, la chica era uno de los cielos mas puros que habia tenido el gusto de conocer, y era buena manejando a sus elementos, sería la perfecta jefa, solo existia un _pequeño_ problema, ella fue reclamada hace tiempo por los arcobalenos, y estaba seguro que luego de años buscando un nuevo cielo, no entregarian al que tenían tan fácilmente. Ademas la chica parecio mostrar interes en CEDEF, ser parte de Vongola, pero sin tener que lidiar con la actual Vongola... Chica lista. Asi que sus opciones se estaban agotando... Para su suerte revisando la linea de la familia Sawada, encontró una desconcida y algo lejana familia que dejo pasar por alto _(Eran como los primos lejanos que nisiquiera sabes que tienes hasta que llega una tarjeta de navidad en su nombre)_ la familia Miura.

— Asi que en resumen luego de que los hijos del Don murieran, Y este se diera cuenta de que su querido hijo era un... _animal rabioso_ , y quedarse sin mas opciones se decidio que tu fueras la nueva jefa Vongola, felicidades. — Termino de Explicar Reborn guardando las fotos de los asesinatos y cerrando el libro con el arbol familiar.

— ¿Que...? — Pregunto la joven Miura aun algo aterrada por las fotos, Dios iba a tener pesadillas por semanas.

— ¿ves? te dije que no lo iba a entender ¿que paso con lo de con miel se atrapan mas moscas? — Dijo Tsuna rodando los ojos, las fotos fueron totalmente innecesarias, incluso ella las encontraba algo excesivo.

— ¿Donde esta lo divertido en eso? — Quiso saber el Hitman con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

— Lal tiene razón, eres Satan. — Lo acuso volviendo su vista a la joven que seguia intentando procesar todo lo sucedido. — Aunque aun no entiendo que hago yo aqui.

— Porque me amas, y no puedes estar lejos de mi. — A eso respondió con su mejor cara de _Me voy a ir_. — Se supone que yo le enseñe a ser una buena jefa, y tu un buen cielo.

— ¿Nos van a pagar por esto?

— Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Viper.

— He estado pasando mucho con tiempo con ustedes. — Se defendio viendo de nuevo a la joven resoplando. — ¿puedes dispararle de una vez? No estamos llegando a ninguna parte aqui.

— Oh creo que tienes razon, si has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros. — Rio por lo bajo sacando a Leon y convirtiendole un arma.

— ¡U-Un arma! — Chillo volviendo a la realidad la pronto jefa Vongola.

— Tan solo disparale, se hace tarde para la cena.

— Como _il mio cielo_ desee. — Sonrió jalando el gatillo y lo siguiente que se escucharon fueron gritos y el sonido de una blusa romperse.

— Agradezco que jamas me hayas disparado con una de esas. — Comento Tsuna mientras salían de la habitación de la chica siguiendole de cerca.

— ¿y dejar que otros te vieran _asi_? Jamas. — Por mas divertido que hubiera sido, cualquiera además de los Arcobalenos que se atreviera a posar sus ojos sobre su cielo en ese estado habria sido enterrado 20 metros bajo tierra en el mejor caso.

— Aww casi sonaste lindo, casi. — Se burló sintiendo una palmada en su trasero que la hizo asesinar con la mirada al Hitman. — Te juro por Dios que voy a conseguir una orden de restricción por acoso sexual.

— Buena suerte con eso. — Respondio con una sonrisa maliciosa, Timoteo tenía razón, esto si le permitiría pasar mas tienpo a solas con su cielo, ahora no estaba seguro de quien le debia un favor a quien.

 ** ___** **Aclaraciones:** _Queria mostrar a los Vongola porque les tengo cariño, pero con Tsuna como el cielo de unos posesivos arcobalenos, no era muy posible que fuera ademas la jefa Vongola y tuviera sus guardianes._ _Escogi a Haru, porque me parecio la opción mas razonable, y si Tsuna sera pronto la jefe del CEDEF. Algunas partes pueden estar guiadas por lo ocurrido en el anime o no._


	5. Un favor

Tsuna tenia 10 años cuando por una extraña casualidad ninguno de los Arcobalenos fue a su casa a molestarla _(acosarla)_ por lo que decidio ir al parque cerca de su casa y finalmente hacer unos amigos _(Nadie en la escuela la miraba dado que todos en ella tenian vinculos con la mafia y sabian mejor que meterse con el cielo Arcobaleno)_ todo prometía que seria un buen dia para ella, Tsuna debio saber mejor, que no tenía tanta suerte.

Decir que estaba enojada era un eufemismo, estaba furiosa. No solo le habian quitado su dia libre de lacras, sino que fue secuestrada antes de poder llegar al parque por unos no muy amables señores que la tiraron a una celda con otros niños alrededor de su edad quienes realmente parecían haber pasado un infierno. Oh alguien iba a pagar por esto.

— Asi que... — Murmuro Tsuna viendo alrededor dejando salir algunas de las llamas que Viper le dio para evitar que las camaras de seguridad notaran lo que pasara en la pequeña prision. — ¿Quien quiere participar en una pequeña insurrección? — Pregunto mostrando llamas de sol en una de sus manos y con las llamas de niebla restante creando armas a partir sus recuerdos de un documental de tres horas sobre "El avance armentista del siglo" que se vio obligada a ver luego de que su sugerencia de ver Fairy Tail fuera rechazada, _("Es la opinion de la mayoria Tsu-chan" "La mayoria son adultos con casas propias Mamma, que se vayan a ver su programa a otra parte" "Hay que ser amable con los invitados" )_ — Kufufu ¿que mas tienes? — Pregunto un chico al fondo con un extraño peinado frutal, le estaba dando hambre la verdad...

— ¿Que mas necesitas? — Elevo una ceja dejando fluir las llamas de los demas arcobalenos.

— Kufufufu, pero que interesante Conejito. — Mal dia para usar su capucha de conejito, pero Skull se la regalo y no podia decirle que no a ese hombre ¿Era normal que fuera ella quien mimara al adulto?

En cuanto las camaras de Verde captaron el secuestro del pequeño cielo, mandaron una alerta a los arcobalenos quienes no dudaron en dejar lo que estaban haciendo para rastrear a la conejita pérdida. Al parecer la familia Estraneo tuvo un pequeño interes por conocer al cielo de los arcobalenos, pensando obviamente que si era tan compatible con estos, haría un buen sujeto de prueba, un pensamiento realmente suicida si le preguntan a cualquiera.

Iban preparados para destrozar craneos y despedazar a cualquiera que hubiera tocado un cabello de _su Tsuna_ , para lo que no estaban preparados era para encontrarse con todos los adultos en el piso inconscientes _(o muertos, realmente no les interesaba)_ o Atadados a tetricas camas de hospitales donde los niños parecian eh... "jugar al doctor" con ellos... Si, eso.

— ¿Deberiamos... hacer algo? — Pregunto Skull viendo a uno de los niños correr junto al resto trayendo un ¿taladro quirúrgico? haciendo que los niños chillaran de emocion y el hombre en la camilla le viera con horror.

— No es nuestro problema. — Cerraron la puerta tan solo escuchando algunos chillidos que definitivamente no eran de alegria y el sonido de algo caer sobre las paredes como ¡splash!.

— Cierto...

— Solo busquemos a Tsuna y y larguemonos de aquí. — Dijo Lal suspirando, algo le decia que ya no tenian de que preocuparse, de hecho no estaba segura si hubo algun momento en el cual debio estar preocupada.

— Oya, oya, ustedes dos deben ser los amigos del conejito. — Saludo el pequeño de ojos heterocromaticos, con la pequeña usando sus piernas como almohada mientras este cepillaba su cabello con sus manos.

— ¡Tsun— Fue callado Collonello cuando el pequeño hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que el cielito estaba durmiendo. — Entregala Kora.

— Le estas dando tus llamas. — Señalo Viper algo molesta chasqueando la lengua.

— Luego de curar nuestras heridas, darnos armas, y protegernos con lo que asumo son sus llamas, se quedo exhausta y sin llamas. — Tomo al conejito en sus brazos con cuidado cual princesa y se acerco a los mayores. — Yo solo le ayudo a recuperarse, aunque... — Murmuro en cuanto Fon tomo a la niña. — Parecio muy reticente a tomarlas... No creo que a propósito eso si.

— Por supuesto que no quizo tomar tus llamas, ella es nuestro cielo Kora. — Hablo Collonello viendo al niño de forma asesina, algo le decía que ese chico les traeria mas de un dolor de cabeza en el futuro, pero ya que Tsuna se molestó en salvarle, no lo mataria, _aun._

— Eso explica lo fuerte de sus llamas, pero deberían tener mas cuidado en el futuro o podría ser arrebatada de nuevo sin que se den cuenta. — Su sonrisa se volvio algo maliciosa mientras miraba a la niña durmiendo y abrazando al asiatico.

— ¿Estas amenazandonos Mocoso? — Interrogo Lal de mala gana con un sabor amargo en la boca.

— ¿yo? kufufufu dificilmente represento una amenaza — Contesto moviendo sus manos en señal de paz. — Al menos por ahora.. — Susurro pero los adultos le escucharon. — Asegúrense de decirle que le debo una, no me gustaría estar en deuda.

— Se lo diremos. — Fue todo lo que dijo Reborn dandose la vuelta para irse con el resto de los arcobalenos, con excepcion de Verde que se quedo para revisar los archivos de la familia caida y ver si habian hecho un actual progreso.

...…...…..…………...,...

— Y asi fue como conoci a Mukuro y consegui que me debiera un favor, por lo que Tada ahora tienes guardian de la Niebla, las gracias no son necesarios, pero si acepto efectivo. — Termino de contar Tsuna señalando a Mukuro como si fuera algun truco de magia. — Aunque tiene algunas mañas, como ser fanático de la limpieza y amenazar con poseer tu cuerpo de vez en cuando.

— ¿Que? — Pregunto Haru aun procesando todo pestañeando varias veces como si intentara despertar de algun mal sueño.

— ¿que? — Contraatacó Tsuna viendole igual de confundida. — Bueno, los dejaré para que se conozcan mejor, Mukuro se bueno. — Le advirtio a lo que este solo respondió riendo de forma inocente.

— ¿Porque tenias que elegir al mocoso arrogante para ser su niebla? — Pregunto Viper mientras le acompañaba a hacer la compras para la cena. Viper era la mejor opcion posible para comprar, siempre se comportaba, sabia elegir las mejores ofertas y nunca pedía nada.

— Era la única niebla que conocia que me debia un favor, ademas. — Dijo tomando una bolsa de azucar. — Creo que sera muy divertido ver que sucede. — Respondio con sus ojos brillando en diversion y maravilla.

— Te has estado juntando mucho con Reborn. — La acuso devolviendo el azucar que tomo para cambiarla por otra mas barata y mejor.

— Me estoy juntando mucho con ustedes. — Le corrigio — Ahora ¿que quieres para cenar?

— Los productos del mar y el arroz estan oferta.

— Paella sera. — Sonrio suavemente notando tambien la pequeña sonrisa en los labios ajenos mientras seguian haciendo sus compras por los pasillos del supermercado.


	6. Diferente

Tsuna siempre encontraba curiosa la forma en que los Arcobalenos eran en la cama, algunos se comportaban de la misma forma en que actuaban dia a dia y otros diferian tanto de sus personalidades, de lo que aparentaban que era ... _interesante._

 ** _Collonello_**

El siempre orgulloso Collonello, que maldecia a diestra y siniestra, importandole poco o nada lo que otras pensaran o hicieran _(Una cualidad que todos los arcobalenos parecían compartir)_ era timido en la cama. Por mas bizarro que la imagen podria parecer en su cerebro, en carne y hueso, era _adorable._ Siempre preguntando como se sentia, si le gustaba, si le molestaba, siempre pidiendo permiso hasta el último momento, realmente _tierno._

Tsuna estaba segura que nadie se imaginaba los verdaderos colores del soldado, y nadie nunca los sabria, eran suyos para guardar, eran su pequeño secreto que no compartiria con nadie.

 ** _Lal_**

Era como un depredador siempre al acecho, esperando el momento mas oportuno _(o más importuno, Por Primo ¿como se le ocurre hacer eso en medio de la reunión de Padres y profesores? tuvieron suerte de salir bien paradas)_ para atacar, para dominarla, para someterla. Comenzando con suaves caricias, y palabras sucias susurradas en su oido _(Realmente esa mujer no sabia contener su lengua ... en ningun sentido)_ para luego tomarla con fuerza, la suficiente para hacerla jadear pero no la suficiente como para herirla.

Le gustaba el sentirse dominada, le gustaba entregar el poder cuando sus sentidos ya no respondían como debian hacerlo.

 ** _Skull_**.

Su dulce y tierno Skull, el era el mas impredecible de todos y el unico que a veces conseguia devorarla. Comenzaba de la nada con una suave caricia cuando estaban solos o cuando le consoloba, usualmente eran caricias dulces y nada mas, hasta que se añadían besos juguetones que le hacían reir, y luego venia la mirada... _Esa mirada._ Aquella que le hacía querer mimarlo y protegerlo de todo mal, que era seguido de un beso que lograba quitarle el aire, y las caricias que le acompañaban ya no eran tan suaves .

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera darse cuenta de que sucedia estaba intentando desesperadamente encontrar algo a lo cual aferrarse, algo de aire para sus pulmones. Las caricias y dulces besos seguian pero ahora sentia que le queria quitar algo, algo que deseaban y necesitaban desesperadamente, era ella quien daba, quien entregaba.

 ** _Verde_**

Con Verde siempre habian sorpresas. Siempre algo nuevo que probar, una nueva posicion, un nuevo juguete, o extra hecho especialmente por el cientifico. Era divertido, era increible a veces, y aunque no todo siempre salia acorde al plan al final ambos lo disfrutaban.

Esos pequeños juguetes, esos pequeños detalles, eran la señal de que aunque el científico no lo demostrara, de que lo intentaba, _de que le importaba_ , de que se fijaba en cada una de sus reacciones y palabras tan solo para volver con un nuevo invento que pudiera complacerla aun mas, y eso era todo lo que Tsuna necesitaba.

 ** _Viper_**

Con Viper... Los juegos previos se llevaban el premio, usando sus llamas creaba todo tipo de escenarios solo para ellos, un pequeño mundo de placer al que solo los dos podian acceder. Los disfraces y actuaciones nunca faltaban, quién diría que el estoico Viper era tan bueno actuando...Sin contar con el misterio de saber si durante aquel juego terminaria con ella o con él... _(Viper no se identificaba con ningun genero en particular asi que variaba en cada juego)_

A Tsuna no le importaba el genero que tomara Viper, le queria, le deseaba, sin necesidad de pensar en lo demas y sabia que Viper apreciaba eso mas de lo que palabras pudieran expresar.

 ** _Fon_**

Por mas bizarro que pareciera el mas sadico a su parecer era el artista marcial. Por supuesto esto no queria decir que le gustara usar latigos o cosas por el estilo _(Fon jamas la lastimaria, ninguno de ellos lo haría)_ era por la forma en que tenia para iniciar las cosas, siempre dandole besos o caricias demasiado ardientes, pero nunca yendo mas alla, siempre dejandola con ganas, no era hasta que su autocontrol podia con su vergüenza, que el cielo tomaba la iniciativa, y lo estrellaba en contra de la superficie mas cercana en busca del premio mayor.

Quizas Fon disfrutaba verla frustada o encima de él, o el como sus manos le desprendian de cada prenda con algo de desesperación, o quizas simplemente le gustaba el brillo en los ojos ajenos cuando parecia querer devorarlo, Tsuna jamas sabria a ciencia cierta y el asiatico tampoco lo diria.

 ** _Reborn_**

El mas problematico de todos, con Reborn comenzaba con una discusion, en la cual en su mayoria la castaña lo acusaba de algo que el hitman ni siquiera intentaba negar que hizo, luego de los gritos venian los golpes _(que lanzaba Tsuna y evitaba Reborn con esa estupida sonrisa arrogante en su rostro_ ) y finalmente uno de los dos tomaba los labios contrarios y el caos comenzaba.

Una pasion desbordante que los controlaba, que los hacia perderse a tal punto que no sabian donde temrinaba el cuerpo de uno y comenzaba el del otro, una lucha constante por quien estaba arriba, por quien _tenia el poder_. Una pequeña guerra que siempre tenia dos ganadores.

 _Todos_ eran diferentes, pero todos la hacían alcanzar las estrellas a su propia forma, y Tsuna jamas lo diria en voz alta pero... Ella jamas podria pedir por mejores compañeros.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

 _Pense en añadir a Bermuda pero aun no lo conozco del todo... Pero quizas mas adelante considere agregarlo._


	7. Vino

Iba a morir, Dino lo sabia, es que no había forma en que saliera vivo de esta, y ni siquiera era su culpa ¿como se suponía que iba a saber que Tsuna se emborracharia con tan solo media copa de vino? Es decir vivia con los arcobalenos, con Reborn de todas las personas, el solamente asumio que Tsuna ya había bebido antes ¡Ella no dijo nada cuando le entrego la copa! asi que no era totalmente su culpa, si, no tenia porque morir por algo que al menos parcialmente no fue su culpa... Ahora tan solo quedaba pensar el como salir de esta no solo bien parado, sino que vivo.

Romario fue el señuelo (Dios bendiga su santa alma) que llevo al pequeño cielito de vuelta a su casa, y tomo toda su valentia no temblar cuando se encontro con la mirada de escrutinio del gran Hitman.

— Explicaciones, ahora. — Demando Reborn al ver a una dormida Tsuna en los brazos del asistente de Cavallone.

— El señorito Dino invito a la señorita Tsuna a celebrar el fin de sus tutorias y la señorita tomo una copa de vino, media para ser exactos, por supuesto ninguno sabia de su... poca tolerancia al alcohol. — Respondió y Reborn elevo una ceja, no era como si le hubieran prohibido el alcohol a Tsuna, tan solo ella jamas mostro interes en probar, y ellos nunca le ofrecieron, aunque si se embriago con tan solo media copa, y ella sabia que esto era una posibilidad... Quizas explicaba porque jamas deseo tomar con ellos a su alrededor.

— Esta bien, tan solo asegurate de que no vuelva a pasar y dile al cobarde de Dino que por esta vez no lo matare. — Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa tomando a la joven en brazos.

— Lo agradezco, con su permiso. — Se fue antes de que el Hitman pudiera cambiar de idea, agradeciendo el haberlo encontrado de buen humor ...

— ¿que se supone que hagamos? — Pregunto Skull al ver a una dormida Tsuna sobre el sofá con el resto de los arcobalenos viendo curiosos a la joven.

—Yo voy a despertar la Kora.— Anuncio Colonnello acercandose al cielito.

— Espera ¿porque? ¿no seria mejor solo dejarla dormir? — Sugirio la nube pero nadie le hizo caso.

— Skull tiene razón, lo apropiado seria solo dejarla descansar. — Intervino ahora Fon y el rubio parecio pensarlo.

— Oh vamos, quiero saber que tipo de ebria es y no pueden negar que ustedes también. — Se formo un pequeño silencio y todos se miraron por unos segundos, algunos dicen que el silencio forma aceptación asi que... — Eso crei — Sonrio de forma maliciosa comenzando a mover a la joven hasta que finalmente logro su cometido. Todos los presentes se quedaron expectantes ante el proximo movimiento del cielito.

Tsuna rasco uno de sus ojos de forma perezosa, enfocando alrededor para luego posar sus ojos sobre el rubio y por unos instantes un brillo anaranjado se dejo relucir en sus ojos.

— Colonnello~ — Le llamo con una suave y dulce voz que ella nunca usaba (al menos no con ellos) que logro confundirlo, y la chica aprovecho este momento para abrazarlo del cuello y unir sus labios en un beso apasionado y hambriento que sorprendió a los presentes. Tsuna no iniciaba el contacto... Ella les seguia la corriente, pero eran contadas las oportunidades que por iniciativa propia hacia algo como eso.

En cuanto el agarre en su cuello se aflojo Colonnello cayo de espalda al suelo con sus mejillas mas que sonrojadas y su respiracion algo acelerada.

—¿Q-Que...? — Murmuró sorprendido viendo a la moreno sonreir de forma maliciosa, con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

— Gracias por la comida~ — Dijo relamiendo sus labios de forma seductora.

— Asi que una ebria caliente... — Aparecio Verde viendo a la chica con interes sosteniendo su rostro de su barbilla para poder analizarla mejor. — ¿que haces? — Parpadeo un poco sorprendido al ver a Tsuna tomar su mano y comenzar a lamer y chupar sus dedos de forma coqueta.

— ¿que? ¿quieres que lama algo mas? — Se acerco un poco mas dejando sus rostros a milimetros uno del otro. — Porque estaria encantada de hacerlo — Murmuró y ¿oyeron eso? Eso fue el sonido de su auto control rompiéndose.

— Yo... Creo que necesita mas estudios... La llevare a mi laboratoria para pod—

— No la llevaras a ninguna parte. — Intervino Fon haciendolo a un lado junto a Colonnello. — No podemos hacer nada con ella ebria, esta m—se calló al sentir unos conocidos labios sobre la parte de atras de su cuello, la sensacion le hizo estremecer, y noto unas manos suavemente pasar de sus hombros a su pecho.

— ¿No quieres jugar conmigo...? — Le susurro al oido la joven mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja, y otro pobre Autocontrol cayó en batalla señores y señoras.

— ¡Espera Fon! ¡No caigas! — Le alejo Skull antes de que pudiera hacer algo, tomando a la joven por los hombros. — Vamos Tsuna, ambos sabemos que no quieres hacer esto, es el alcohol hablando.

— ¿conejito a sido malo? — Pregunto con pequeñas lagrimas formandose en sus ojos haciendo un puchero.

— ¡C-Claro que no! ¡Solo ...! — No pudo terminar ya que Tsuna aprovecho que bajo la guardia para dejarlo debajo de ella, sentadase sobre sus caderas.

— En ese caso, conejito quiere un premio. — Sonrio moviendo sus caderas frotandose contra su miembro mordiendo el labio inferior del motociclista. Creo que no es necesario decir que otro mas cayo.

— Realmente no me interesa que estes ebria o no, pero estoy curioso. — Fue esta vez Reborn quien interrumpió sujetando al cielo de la cintura para hacer que se parara y darle la vuelta quedando de frente. — ¿algun truco para mi? — Pregunto viendo el brillo de malicia resplandecer en los ojos ajenos.

— ¿truco? Esos no funcionaran con Reborn-sama. — Negó suavemente mordiendo su labio inferior y para el hitman no paso desapercibido el "sama" en su nombre. — Solo dire la verdad.

— ¿y esa es? — Elevo una ceja divertido y Tsuna se acerco a su oído para susurrar algo en este. Nadie supo a ciencia cierta que le dijo, y Reborn jamas lo diria, pero fue suficiente para que el auto control del sol saliera volando por la ventana.

— ¡Todos ustedes son pateticos! — Los acuso Lal quitándole a Tsuna quien tan solo sonrió de forma inocente en sus brazos. — Dejarse engatusar de esa forma... realmente. — Mascullo negando con la cabeza hasta que sintio una lamida en su cuello que la hizo estremecer.

— Lal sabe deliciosa, ¿puedo probarla toda? — Pregunto viendole con un pequeño puchero y ojos de cachorrito, que hicieron a la mujer parpadear. — Por favor... — Rogo de forma necesitada.

— ¿Decias? — Pregunto Reborn con un tono de voz arrogante que hizo que fuera asesinado con la mirada por la Arcobaleno. — Asi que ahora solo queda decidir ... ¿quien se la queda? — Porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a compartir, y tampoco estaban por perder la oportunidad.

En la mañana cuando Tsuna despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible en el sofa de su sala no pudo evitar preguntar se que paso anoche, y esa pregunta volvió a ella con mayor intensidad cuando vio parte de la casa parcialmente destrozada y todos los arcobaleno con una que otra herida prohibiendole beber alcohol de nuevo. Por suerte Viper llego un par de horas luego, y arreglo la casa, las facturas necesarias fueran enviadas al joven Don de Cavallone, quien no logro safarse de la ira de un muy molestó Reborn.


	8. Tsu-punzel deja tu cabelll caer

Despues de que los arcobalenos ehm... visitaran _(aterrorizaran)_ la escuela de Tsuna el director solicito que todos participaran en un pequeño proyecto para la comunidad, una obra para los niños más pequeños... ¿que podría salir mal? _(Esta era una pregunta en retorica, ¡no un reto! ¿porque la vida no podia entender eso?)_ Haru ayudo con los trajes, y fue también la directora luego de que admitiera su panico escénico, _(por supuesto Reborn penso que seria divertido verla debajo de las luces despues de enterarse de esto, pero luego de verla vomitar... bueno, eso no fue tan divertido)_ Mukuro ayudo con la escenografía y fue el turno de los arcobalenos de hacer de actores con una muy reluente Tsuna como protagonista.

— Habia una vez... — Comenzo a Narrar Hibari que de alguna forma termino de narrador luego de que se negara a hacer cualquier otra cosa. — Una herbívora, que fue atrapada en una torre por otra hervibora con magia, la pequeña hervibora como la herbívora que era no puedo escapar de la torre y se quedo esperando a que un carnivoro la fuera a buscar. — Quizas no fue la mejor la opcion... pero estaban cortos de personal.

El telon del escenario se abrio dejando ver a una Tsuna no muy feliz arriba de una gran torre de piedra cepillando su innecesarimente largo cabello. Mientras una Viper vestida de bruja _(era basicamente su atuendo normal pero un poco mas largo para ser honestos)._ flotaba enfrente de ella.

— Escuchame bien, Tsu-punzel, no dejes a ninguno idio-extraño entrar a la casa, volveré en un rato. — Dijo para luego salir flotando fuera de la vista del escenario.

— Cuando la hervibora magica se fue, la pequeña hervibora se quedo esperando por algun carnivoro que llegara a su rescate, porque era debil como todos los herviboros y no podia escapar sola. — De un extremo del escenario aparecio un Colonnello vestido de principe montado en su fiel ¿skull? no espera blanco corcel mientras este relinchaba _"¿porque tengo que hacer de caballo? Viper pudo hacer uno"_ A lo que el Principe Respondió con un elegante " _¡Callate kora! Este es tu trabajo como lacayo, ahora callate que no se supone que los caballos hablen kora"_

— Tsu-punzel ¡deja tu cabello caer! — Grito una vez estuvo a los pies de la torre.

— ¡Lo siento! pero no te conozco y no dejare a un extraño subir a mi torre. — Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa con una Haru atras gritando _¡no se supone que digas eso!_

— ¡Pero soy el principe Kora! — Se quejó intentando subir de todas formas por su propia cuenta.

— Entonces la hervibora dejo su inconveniente largo cabello caer para que el carnívoro griton pudiera subir. — Volvio a hablar Hibari importandole poco que eso no fuera lo que estuviera sucediendo.

—¡Niños! ¿que hacen cuando un extraño intenta entrar a su casa sin permiso? — Pregunto Tsuna a los niños en el público

—¡Llamamos a la policia! — Respondieron a coro los pequeños.

— Exacto. — Sonrio con malicia y una llamada despues Colonnello estaba siendo arrastrado lejos por un Fon y una Lal vestidos de policia.

—¡ Sueltenme Kora! ¡Asi no es como se supone que vaya! — Chillo pero sus quejas cayeron en oidos sordos.

— Y asi la hervibora se quedo en espera del siguiente carnivoro mientras tomaba el te con el corcel. — Volvio a hablar el demonio de Nanimori esta vez fijandose en que sucedia, debia admitir, esta versión del cuento le estaba gustando mucho mas que la original.

— Tsu-punzel deja tu cabello caer, o no, puedo subir de todas formas. — Aparecio esta vez Verde usando la ropa de principe montado en un pulpo gigante electronico.

— Lo siento, pero me dijeron que no dejara entrar a extraños.— Respondio con un bote de algo negro en sus manos.

— ¿y que hay de la lacra? — Pregunto señalando a Skull quien comia una galleta con algo de té.

— Técnicamente hablando no cuenta como persona por ser un corcel, asi que... — Era un pequeño vacio legal asi que no contaba.

— De todas formas, te sacare, vamos. — Quiso acercarse pero en cuanto lo hizo vio mejor el contenido de la cubeta. _oh._

— Nada personal. — Respondió tirando la cubeta con su contenido que era grasa de motor haciendo que el pulpo saliera resbalando y un sonido de golpes y estruendos se dejara oir por unos segundos.

— Con dos carnivoros abajo, y uno por caer, la pequeña herbívora se fue a dormir la siesta. — Narro mientras en la torre había un cartel de no molestar puesto en la ventana. — Fue ahi cuando el ultimo carnivoro aparecio por el horizonte. — Reborn hizo acto de presencia con el último traje de principe y una sonrisa arrogante.

— Tsu-Punzel, deja tu cabello caer. — Llamo de forma dramatica a los pies de la torre esquivando un balde con agua fría que cayó desde lo alto.

— Tsk. — Chasqueo la lengua la princesa al ver que fallo haciendo un gesto al corcel para que le trajera otra cubeta. _(si quieren saber de donde los sacan, pues primo sabra)_

— Bueno, supongo que tendre que subir. — Se bajo de hombros comenzando a trepar esquivando otra cubeta pero en cuanto lo hizo una cascada de brillantina le cayó encima.

— Oh ya veo porque eres el sol, realmente brillas príncipe Reborn. — Se burlo Tsuna mientras atras se podia ver a un Skull riendose mientras rodaba en el piso.

— Mi querida princesa... ya veras cuando bajemos.— Sonrió de forma peligrosa y Tsuna trago duro.

— Pero por ser muy lento, el carnivoro brillante se encontro con la herbívora mágica al volver. — Anunció y Viper se dejo ver en escena.

— ¿Que haces en mi torre? — Pregunto Viper haciendo aparecer una ... Pistola en su mano apuntando al principe.

— Vine a comprar a la princesa, es decir, su libertad — Saco un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y la niebla no dudo en tomarlo y asentir con la cabeza.

— Puedes llevartela. — Asintio saliendo a contar su dinero a otra parte.

— ¡Hey! ¡no se supone que la historia vaya asi! — Se quejo el cielo escuchando detras un _"¡¿ahora te importa kora?!"_ detras, el que ignoro pero en cuanto volvió a mirar delante Reborn estaba entrando por su ventana. — Oh oh.

— Ciaoss. — Saludo haciendo retroceder a la castaña mientras el telón se cerraba.

— ¡Hiiiiiiiiiie! — Se escucho gritar en el escenario.

— Y finalmente luego de pagar el rescate, la pequeña herbívora fue liberada , fin. — Termino de narrar y los aplausos de los niños se dejaron oir mientras Haru suspiraba aliviada en alguna esquina, al menos esta vez no destruyeron el lugar.


	9. cachorrito

— ¿tu cachorro te siguio desde Italia? — Pregunto Haru algo sorprendida. Tsuna estuvo mas alegre de lo normal los ultimas días pero hoy parecia que todo ese buen humor fue drenado de ella reemplazado por pucheros y mal humor. Aunque no espero que la razón de todo fuera la repentina aparicion de su mascota ¿como si quiera logro el animal viajar de Italia a Japon por su cuenta?

— Sip, realmente estaba feliz al verlo, pero ha estado destruyendo la casa un poco con su mal humor por dejarlo atras, y Reborn ya amenazo con "ponerlo a dormir" si no me deshacia de él. — Contesto haciendo un puchero.

— Oh uh, eso suena horrible... — Murmuro lamentandose por el pobre animal.

— Lo he tenido desde que era niña, no tengo el corazon para echarlo. — Saco su celular mostrando una foto de una joven Tsuna, al lado de ella estaba un pequeño de cabellos plateados con un gato arañando su mejilla, oh asi que Tsuna era una persona de gatos.

—¡Yo puedo cuidarlo por ti! — Ofreció al ver las pequeñas lagrimas formarse en el rostro ajeno, viendo cómo enseguida eran reemplazadas por un brillo de emoción.

—¿En serio?

— Por supuesto, siempre quise una mascota y asi podras visitarle cuando quieras. — Bueno, tendría que hablar con sus padres pero no pensaba que le dirian mucho al respecto.

— ¡Eres la mejor! — Chillo abrazandole con fuerza con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios que la Miura no pudo ver.

— ¿eh? — Pregunto Haru parpadeando varias veces confundida.

— Haru, este es Hayato, mi cachorro,Hayato ella es Haru, sera tu cielo. — los introdujo acariciando el cabello de Hayato mientras este parecia estar a punto de llorar.— oh vamos, ya hablamos de esto, no puedo ser tu cielo, ya tengo a Fon, pero Haru puede cuidar te, estoy segura que se llevaran bien.

— P-Pense que tenias un gato... — Murmuro Haru aun en shock y ahora fue el turno de Tsuna de parpadear y verle confundida. — En la foto habia un gato.

—Oh si, ese era el gato de Hayato, Urie. — Sonrio suavemente. — Bueno, los dejare para que se conozcan, ¡gracias Haru-chan! — Abrazo a la susodicha y se fue despidiendose con la mano dejando a los chicos solos.

— B-Bueno... — Susurro Haru viendo al italiano que realmente parecia un cachorro abandonado, incluso podia jurar que veia unas orejas de perro caídas sobre su cabeza. Bueno al menos este parecia mas tierno y más fácil de manejar que Mukuro-san... — Espero que nos llevamos bien. — Extendio su mano con una sonrisa y se sorprendio al ver como esta era golpeada por el joven rechazandola.

— ¡Jamás aceptaré a una mujer estupida como cielo o Decima de Vongola! ¡la unica adecuada es Tsuna-sama! — Grito dejando atras su comportamiento "lindo" y mostrando unos ojos desafiantes. — Pero como Tsuna-sama dijo que debia estar a tu lado, personalmente me encargare de que seas una digna jefa. — Esta vez sus ojos brillaron con devocion y Haru sabia que no era dirigida a su persona, Tsuna le habia dejado a merced de un rarito... _de nuevo._

— Asi que por eso trajiste al mocoso desde Italia. — Murmuró Reborn apareciendo de Primo sabra donde, detras de la chica. — ¿segura que es la mejor idea dejarlos juntos?

— Bueno, era eso, o esperar a que Fon le cayera encima algun dia. — Asintio suspirando al recordar el compartamiendo pasivo-agresivo de su tormenta cada que Hayato aparecía, En serio, no creia poder soportarlo mas, entre la destruccion que el joven causaba y los arrebatos de celos del Arcobaleno la estaban volviendo loca.

— ¿Te das cuenta que le estas dejando a los guardianes mas impredecibles y destructivos?

— Bueno, de otra forma no seria Vongola. — Dijo bajandose de hombros y Reborn tuvo que asentir ante eso, despues de todo Vongola no seria Vongola si no estuviera formada por un panda de raritos.


	10. Strike

Como de costumbre Reborn y Colonnello se metieron con Skull, esta vez haciendo explotar su motocicleta, y como siempre fue Tsuna quien limpio el desastre consolando a su nube. Lo que no tenía del todo claro fue el momento en que termino debajo de él en el sofá intentando quitar su cinturon mientras este besaba su cuello.

— ¡Ya es hora de la cena Ko— Se calló Colonnello al entrar a la habitación viendo la escena frente a él. — ¡Esto no cuenta Kora! ¡La puerta estaba abierta!

— Tercer Strike — Sentenció Tsuna suspirando notando la mirada divertida de la nube pero no diciendo nada al respecto.

— ¡Pero!

— Estas fuera, una semana. — Dijo de forma definitiva viendo al rubio refunfuñar un poco mientras se iba dando un portazo.

— ¿Vamos a comer? — Pregunto Skull de forma inocente y ella asintió.

Algo que quizas se deba explicar es que aunque los Arcobalenos compartían a su cielo, ellos no compartian su tiempo de " _acurrucarse_ ", no era como si tuvieran un horario o plan en específico, tan solo habian simples reglas.

1.- No interrumpir a nadie en su tiempo de acurrucar. _(Eso no es divertido para nadie)_

2.- Se te dan dos oportunidades. _(Tsuna es un cielo benevolente)_

3.- al tercer strike estas fuera. _(Una semana de abstinencia para el infractor)_ Con esas simples reglas, habian logrado mantenee cierto equilibrio y los arcobalenos desarrollaron un pequeño sistema de dejar ciertas pistas o señales para que no se interrumpieran. Por esa razon a Tsuna le pareció extraño que Skull no dejara nada... Pero bueno, quizas solo no penso que llegarían a eso.

Fue el dia siguiente, esta vez en su habitación cuando lo entendió. Ya que el dia anterior no pudieron terminar con lo que estaban haciendo, Skull acompaño a Tsuna a hacer las compras _(ya que Viper estaba en una misión) y_ luego de dejar todo en su lugar fueron a terminar lo que empezaron a sus habitación.

Esta vez era Tsuna quien estaba Arriba y Skull quien abria sus Pantalones hasta que la puerta los interrumpio.

— Tsuna esta no es la marca de cafe que— Entro Reborn con el café en mano pestañeando dos veces. — No había...

— Tercer Strike, estas fuera. — Fue todo lo que dijo y Reborn asintio para irse en silencio. — Debo admitir eres mas malvado de lo que pense.— Le reconoció colocandose de pie.

— Soy un arcobaleno despues de todo.— Sonrio divertido — ¿Es un strike para mí tambien? — Pregunto luego de verse descubierto.

— ¿Strike? — Interrogo divertida para luego colocar el seguro a la puerta. — Quítate los pantalones, ahora. — Ordeno dandose la vuelta y Skull luego de su segundo de shock no dudo en hacer lo pedido sonriendo de lado ¿Quien diria que a Tsuna le gustaba cuando era malo?

 ** _Aclaraciones:_** ** _Skull le tendió una trampa a Colonnello y Reborn para que estuvieran fuera._** ** _y Sobre el capítulo donde Tsuna se emborracha, nadie se la quedó, ya que durante su Pelea Tsuna se quedo dormida y no la pudieron volver a despertar, por eso estaban de tan mal humor y le prohibieron el alcohol._**


	11. Lovechild

Cuando sus Padres se fueron a sus vacaciones, Reborn decidió que lo mas seguro seria volver a la ciudad natal de Tsuna _(El que Haru, su futura estudiante viviera en susodicha ciudad fue una mera consecuencia...)_ lo que fue aceptado luego de una discusión al respecto.

Era su primer dia en su nueva escuela cuando Tsuna iba caminando y algo, o mas bien alguien la detuvo en su andar. Pestañeo dos veces y limpio sus ojos con sus manos enfocando mejor su mirada. En caso de que estuviera alucinando, se acercó al joven tocando su manga.

— ¿Que estas haciendo hervibora? — Pregunto confundido Hibari al ver a la nueva hervibora sujetando su manga para luego sacar su celular y verlo, alternando su mirada entré él y el aparato.

— Necesito hacer una llamada. — Respondio de forma ausente, y se dio la media vuelta para llamar a alguien.

Lo siguiente que los estudiantes de Nanimori vieron fue a la nueva alumna gritar en algun extraño idioma en su celular _(italiano)_ claramente molesta para luego cortar y que minutos despues _(Para su suerte la casa de su Madre quedaba cerca de la escuela)_ apareciera un adulto idéntico al infame prefecto intentando calmar a la morena, quien le indico al susodicho prefecto. El recien llegado quedo en blanco, para luego sacar su celular y hacer una llamada.

— Puedo ver el parecido... y entender la conmoción. — Murmuró el hombre de cabellos Verde que aparecio al rato viendo al carnívoro. — Pero yo no te clone. — Negó mirando al artista marcial.

— Asi que si es tu hijo. — Dijo entre dientes Tsuna expidiendo un aura oscura que hizo retroceder al científico.

— Tsuna, ya te lo dije, yo no tuve o tengo hijos... — Respondió tragando duro. — Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación razonable para esto.

— No se que hablan, pero la hacinacion esta prohibida, los mordere hasta la muerte. — Anunció Hibari ya molestó por tantas personas amontonandose a su alrededor.

Despues de la demostración de violencia y extraños hábitos sociales del carnívoro _(junto con luego su acta de nacimiento)_ No quedo duda de que no era hijo de la tormenta Arcobaleno, y por supuesto Tsuna no se disculpo, pero si hizo el postre favorito de Fon por una semana y eso fue suficiente.


	12. Paternidad

Por alguna razón fuera de la comprensión de Tsu su profesora de economia del hogar decidio que la mejor forma de prepararlas para el futuro era darles la prueba mas dificil de todas, una catástrofe de magnitudes epicas, el terror de todo hombre, un bebé.

Bueno mas bien una perturbadora muñeca de plástico programada para actuar como un lindo bambino.

Tsu vio la muñeca en sus brazos... Ella queria a los niños (y ellos querían a Tsu) pero esta cosa parecia el anticristo... Dios despues de esto tendría suerte si la condenada muñeca no le provocaba pesadillas.

— Asi qué... ¿Quien es él Padre? — Pregunto su compañero de puesto Takeshi en cuanto vio el muñeco en sus brazos.

— Me tiene a mí. — Respondio viendo al pequeño vástago de Satan en sus brazos.

— Oh si quieres puedo ser el Padre. — Ofreció con una sonrisa y Tsu le vio como el idiota sin sentido de auto preservación que era, pero era uno de buenos sentimientos...

— ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Si alguien sera el padre de los hijos de la de-Tsuna-sama sera Reborn-san! — Intervino Hayato comenzando una discusión unilateral con el beisbolista, mientras Haru en una esquina lloraba por ser madre soltera a tan joven edad y le prometía a su descendencia que ella trabajaría para que no le faltará nada... Dejando los enternecidos momentos entre madre e hijo Hayato logro meter una pequeña incognita en la cabeza del cielo.

¿Quien sería el Padre de sus hijos?

Bueno Tsu por el momento no tenía intención de ser madre, pero si tenía la intención de convertirse en una algun dia, eso de seguro alegraría a su Mamá y le daria un ataque a su Padre, asi que era una situacion de ganar, ganar (Aun le guardaba resentimiento a su Padre por permitir a los Arcobalenos entrar a su casa tan libremente, traidor). Ahora solo quedaba una pregunta:

¿Quien seria el Padre?

Porque Tsuna no queria una gran familia, ya tenia suficiente con los Arcobalenos como para tener un hijo de cada uno (Dios, no, de seguro moriria en el intento) ella tan solo queria uno, o dos, máximo tres, y dado a que siempre pensó que era mejor planear las cosas, el nacimiento de sus hijos no seria algo fortuito, no, ella planearia cada momento, desde la concepción, hasta que su retoño entrara a la universidad (e incluso más alla probablemente).

Mientras el profesor pasaba algo que no le interesaba escuchar comenzo a pensar en sus posibilidades. Bueno Lal estaba fuera por obvias razones, (Bastante malo dado que a diferencia de lo que la mayoría pensaba era una de las mas cuerdas), Viper... ¿Siquiera podia tener hijos? Nunca le pregunto realmente cual era su sexo... Y realmente no quería meterse en eso ahora. Eso dejaba los siguientes candidatos: Reborn, Fon, Skull, Verde o Colonnello.

Reborn... No, ni pensarlo, de suceder quizas realmente terminaría cargando al vastago del diablo, o al mismo anticristo, el mundo no estaba listo para eso y no creia que lo estuviera jamas.

Fon, Bueno Tsuna no tenia duda de que seria un Padre fantastico, era la opción mas lógica... Pero estaba el problema de Kyoya (Sabia que no era su hijo pero el parecido era aterrador) ¿y si Kyoya era una premonición sobre su futuro hijo? ¿Podría criar a un carnivoro? ¿La pobre gente de Nanimori podria soportarlo? Probablemente no, asi que otro fuera.

Verde, para ser honestos Verde era una idea sensata... Pero ¿y si el hijo heredaba la inteligencia del Padre? (No que fuera algo malo...) o peor aun ¿Lo habitos del Padre? Dios, no creia poder lidiar con un Verde adolescente, que no hablaba de otra cosa que de sus proyectos y debía ser forzado a salir de su laboratorio para comer, teniendo que vigilarlo constantemente para que uno de sus experimentos no lo terminara matando... No creia que su presión pudiera con eso, nop, otro menos.

Colonnello... Debia admitir que sus ojos azules y cabello Rubio le daban puntos, tendria a uno de esos lindos bebes de comercial, pero ¿y si el Kora venia en la sangre? ¿y si quería ser militar como su Padre? ¿y si heredaba su estup—encanto? Bueno, otro menos.

Skull, su querida Nube, el lacayo de todos... ¿Su hijo también terminaría siendo uno? No aprobaba la intimidación, pero... Si tuviera que elegir prefería que fuera quien mandará.

Finalmente Tsuna asintió con la cabeza cuando la campana se hizo presente.

— Voy a adoptar. — Sonrió saliendo de la escuela con su bambino en sus manos, ya pensando en buscar buenos sitios de adopción y conseguir todos los documentoa necesarios para cuando fuera el momento.


	13. Duda dudosa

Perdon que no sea un capítulo pero me preguntaba ¿Quieren acción? Y me referio a "Acción" no a la de las peliculas, _bueno no esa clase de películas_.

Para ser sincera no pense en añadir Acción (Lease Lemon) pero ahora quiero intentarlo, para practicar para un fic que voy a escribir pronto, asi ¿que dicen?

Bueno, si quieren deben decirme con quién Tsux? lo dejo a su albedrío y hasta les dejo escojer un escenario (Dejen sus locas y decriateriadas imaginaciones de dudosa reputación libres).

Hare los primeros tres escenarios y parejas que me lleguen (Si es que Alguien lee esto?)

Seguire actualizando normalmente luego de esto~ y si les gusta el 100027 (ByakuranxTsuna) Les invito a leer mi Fic ¡Dejenme morir!

besos Miaw miaw


	14. Padres y Maestros

Luego de que Lal estuviera prohibida de asistir a las reuniones de Padres y Maestros _(Debido a cierto incidente que Tsu no pensaba repetir)_ Fon tuvo que ocupar el lugar, el unico problema era que se le estaba haciendo algo tarde, lo que era extraño por decir lo menos ¿Quizas se perdió? algo preocupada comenzo a hacer preguntas hasta que escucho algunos susurros sobre el Padre de Hibari-san visitando la escuela... Oh...

— ¿Donde esta ahora? — Pregunto a las chicas que vió comentar al respecto.

— Uno de los estudiantes lo llevo a la sala del comite disciplinario para esperar a Hibari-san quien no esta en la escuela sino en sus patrullas. — Le contesto a la chica.

— Gracias. — Asintió para suspirar, debio haber esto venir.

Fon estaba curioso, luego de que alguien lo guiara a esta extraña recepción o oficina donde se encontraba no pudo evitar revisar un poco, no todos los dias podia ver el lugar donde habitaba su clon _(Aun sospechaba de Verde_ , _pero dado a que si de haberlo clonado habria fanfarroneado al respecto lo dejo ser)_

El lugar estaba bastante impecable, y bien organizado, bastante de su agrado a decir verdad. Vio su escritorio habriendo uno de sus cajones encontrandose con una foto de su cielito... Parecía que no solo compartían apariencia, sino que gustos también... Un pequeño apice de celos lo molestó, al darse cuenta que quizas, y solo quizas, Su cielito haría mejor pareja con él debido a que la diferencia entre edades no era tanta entre ellos.

— ¿Fon? — Escucho en la puerta guardando la foto en el cajon rapidamente.

— Tsu, creo que ya no alcanzo a llegar a tu reunión, mis disculpas. — Dijo caminando hasta ella.

— Esta bien, debimos venir juntos de todas formas. — Le quitó importancia dandose la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir hasta que sintió un abrazo en su cintura y la cabeza del asiatico en su hombro. — ¿Fon? — Pregunto curiosa.

— Dejame recompensarte por perderme tu reunión. — Dijo pasando sus labio por su cuello haciendo que la chica sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

— ¿De qu— ¡mhmm! — Se calló tapando su boca al sentir las manos del asiático acariciando su intimidad por sobre la tela de sus bragas.

— Sere rápido. — Dijo dándole la vuelta para atrapar sus labios en un beso hambriento, mientras sus manos bajaban a su trasero levantandola y haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

El calor en el cuerpo de ambos comenzo a subir al mismo tiempo que las manos ansiosas recorrian el cuerpo ajeno. Fon la dejo con cuidado sobre el escritorio del carnivoro bajando sus labios por su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo la suave piel a su paso, repasando viejas marcas que él mismo o sus compañeros dejaron.

Tsu utilizó sus manos para tapar su boca evitando dejar salir gemidos que los delataran, sabiendo perfectamente las consecuencias de que la encontraran con la persona que se suponia era su apoderado. Por unos segundos el darle una patada e intentar detenerlo paso por su cabeza pero en cuanto sintió la humeda lengua de su tormenta sobre sus bragas.

— Fo-Fon... — Gimió notando la mirada depredadora del arcobaleno que le hizo estremecer, eso y la forma en que comenzó a succionar su clítoris haciendo a un lado sus panties, tomando contacto directo con su piel.

Enterro sus uñas en la madera del escritorio en busca de algo de lo cual aferrarse encorvandose hacia adelante con su respiración echa un desastre mordiendo su labio inferior a mas no poder para no gritar por el placer.

Fon disfruto pasar su lengua por el interior de la chica, sabiendo perfectamente el camino que le causaría perder la cordura, de vez en cuando mirando hacia arriba maravillado con la vista de la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos empañados por pequeñas lágrimas y un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por su labio debido a lo fuerte que lo estaba mordiendo.

Hibari podía ser mas joven, pero él tenia mucha mas experiencia, no solo en peleas, sino en hacer a su cielito llegar a lo más alto en placer.

— F-Fon... ya... ya no puedo... — Le hizo saber con su voz quebrado intentando alejarlo con sus brazos temblando, pero el asiático tomo esto como una señal para aumentar la intensidad.

Su lengua recorrio y atacó todos sus puntos sensibles mientras su pulgar estimulaba su clitoris haciendo círculos sobre este hasta que la mas joven no pudo mas y se vino en su boca jadeando y suspirando con fuerza intentando regular su frenética respiración.

Se alejo Relamiendo sus labios para luego mirar a su cielo con la mirada perdido, los labios un poco separados dejando escapar pequeños suspiros y un brillo anaranjado en sus ojos. Sonrió satisfecho arreglando a la chica un poco para tomarla en brazos y salir por la ventana para no ser vistos.

— Tienes prohibidas las reuniones... — Fue lo único que Tsuna dijo acomodandose mejor en sus brazos, ¿A quien se supone que iba a traer ahora?


	15. mafialand

Cuando las vacaciones se hicieron presentes, Haru estába bastante emocionada por que ahora tenía un montón de amigos con los cuales pasar las vacaciones.

— ¿Mafialand? — Pregunto curiosa luego de que Reborn la invitará aceptando de forma dudosa, pero se suponia que era un parque de diversiones con tema de mafiosos... Eso seria algo interesante de conocer¿no?

Cuándo Haru noto que Tsu no estaba en el barco, sintio las campanas de alarma sonar en su cabeza, ¿quizas tomo una mala decisión y el lugar era mas peligroso de lo que pensó? ¿tan peligroso que la castaña lo evitaba? trago duro y fue a preguntarle a Gokudera.

— Bueno, tan solo estuve una vez antes ahí con Tsu-sama cuando Colonnello-san trabajaba ahí... Personalmente el lugar no estaba tan mal, pero a Tsu-sama le dio pesadillas por semanas. — Explicó haciendo una pequeña mueca.

— ¡¿Que?! — Chillo ¿pesadillas por semanas? ¿a la misma chica que veia peliculas de horror comiendo palomitas y riendo ante cada muerte? ¿Dónde mierda se había metido? y más importante ¿de tirarse al agua cuantas posibilidades habían de que terminara en una isla desierte en lugar de la costa de Japon?

— Tsk, no luzcas tan preocupada, un jefe mafioso nunca debe dejar que las cosas que lo afecten lo delate. — Le recordo de mal humor. — Pero... a Mi hermana realmente le gusta Mafialand, asi que... deja de sobre actuar.

— ¿Bianchi-san? — Aun no confiaba del todo en la mujer hitman, pero si le gustaba el lugar, entonces quizás no era tan malo... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba Mukuro tampoco quizo venir... Dijo que el no tenia esa clase de gustos... Gustos que tenía Bianchi y que a Tsu le daban pesadillas... ¿podria ser que...?

Lo entendía, ahora lo entendía totalmente. Pasó por la mente de Haru al pisar Mafialand viendo enseguida la decoración con tema... con tema de Reborn. (¿Reborn era un tema? ¿como de superhéroes? o bueno super villanos... )

— ¿Que... mierda? — Preguntó sintiendo un golpe en la parte de atras de la cabeza.

— Buena para nada Haru, una jefa mafiosa no maldice como marinero. — Le reprimió Reborn, un tanto satisfecho con su reacción, aunque no superaba la reacción de Tsu cuando era niña gritando y corriendo alrededor preguntando si estaba en el infierno para terminar encerrándose en su cuarto y rehusarse a querer salir por toda la semana que estuvieron Ahí, aw los lindos recuerdos de su cielito.

Algo lejos en Nanimori Japón una joven castaña tenia un pequeño escalofrío mientras compartia una merienda con su frutal amigo.

— Kufufu probablemente ya llegaron a ese lugar. — Dijo con una pequeña mueca el ilusionista aun cuando intento sonar normal, y no podían culparlo a su aversión a aquel lugar después de todas las veces que el Hitman intento deshacerse de él para alejarlo de Tsuna.

— Pobre Haru, nadie merece ir a ese lugar... — Nego lamentándose por su amiga caída, preparando una colección de peliculas de horror en su mente para que vieran juntas y pudiera superar pasar por aquel infierno.


End file.
